In recent years, a number of video game/toy hybrid systems have emerged where figurines of movie, comic, or story characters can “come to life” in a video game. As an example, typical video game/toy hybrid systems enable a player to “import” a character represented by a figurine into the video game by placing the figurine on a portal device attached to a game console. Each game session may require the player to import the character (via the placement of the figurine) to utilize the character to accomplish various tasks in the game during the session. From the perspective of the player, the figurine and the character may become “synonymous” with one another as the player continues to use the figurine to access the character in the video game. As the character grows in-game (e.g., levels up) and obtains new abilities and special powers, the value of the figurine to the player may also increase—further adding to the collectability value of the figurine.
While these video game/toy hybrid systems are distinct from their traditional non-hybrid counterparts, the marketing, sale, or order fulfillment experience with respect to video games or toys of the hybrid systems are generally similar to the marketing, sale, or order fulfillment experience of traditional video games or toys. For example, recommendation systems providing recommendations of video games or toys of the hybrid system typically utilize the same techniques as the techniques utilized to provide recommendations of traditional video games or toys. As such, typical recommendation systems fail to take advantage of aspects unique to video game/toy hybrid systems to personalize recommendations of sale items for users. These and other drawbacks exist.